Supernatural
by The Thorned Rose
Summary: "No, not all wolves are out to kill people...He is not the beast here, you are." "...you warned me Dark was a bad man; but now I am paying the price. I have become the very creature I fear most…A Vampire." "You don't know what it is like to become a monster." 'I do understand' Twihards eat your heart out (this is not a twilight cross over, but it does have vampires and werewolves.)
1. The curse

I don't own The Legend of Zelda.

It was on the night of a full moon, that my best friend met her downfall. Zelda sat curled up next to a fire while her family slept. I, her pet wolf, snuggled into her lap as she pet my fur. "Link, "she whispered, "can I tell you a secret?" I nodded my head and she continued, "I met a very handsome man today in the market; named Dark. He asked me to meet him tonight."

My tail went between my legs and I whimpered. I didn't want her to go. Truth be told, I was madly in love with her. How can a wolf be in love with a woman you ask? Well that is simple; I haven't always been a wolf.

FLASH BACK

_**There was a time that I was a fierce warrior who fought for a beautiful princess, named Midna. I was better known as the hero of twilight. To ensure her safety, I would have done just about anything. I thought what we had was special, but I was wrong. She was just using me as a scape goat for her problems. When she was through with me, she turned me into a wolf forever. **_

_**When I finally came to terms with my situation, I ran as fast as my wolf legs could carry me. Tears were flowing freely from my eyes. I ended up running straight into Hyrule market. The town folk screamed, some even tried to attack me. And that was when I first laid my eyes on Zelda. She ran in front of the men with their arrows drawn to protect me. She screamed at them, "Stop this madness, why would you try to attack an innocent dog? He has done nothing to you."**_

_**A man who I now know by the name of Ganondorf, held his bow steady asked, "Don't you realize that is a wolf? Wolves are blood thirsty beasts who kill for pleasure."**_

_**She shook her head and said, "No, not all wolves are out to kill people. I mean look at the poor thing, he has tears in his eyes. You men have all threatened his life, but not once has this wolf tried to attack you. He is not the beast here, you are."**_

_**Ganondorf was furious! He grabbed her wrist and threw her to the side. He readied his bow. I laid there limply, not caring what happened to me. I turned my head to look at her one last time. That was when I noticed Zelda's head was bleeding. I forced myself to my feet and dodged Ganon's arrow. I walked over to Zelda and started lick her head wound. The townsfolk looked on astonished and put down their weapons. **_

_**Zelda smiled up at them and said, "You see, this wolf didn't mean anyone harm. He was simply looking for a friend." She then looked at my paw and saw my triforce symbol. She then said, "I think I will call you Link, after the hero of twilight."**_

Ever since then, I have been known as Zelda's wolf. I looked up at her and was in pure awe at how beautiful she looked by the light of the fire. Her golden hair seemed to glow as she talked to me, "Link, why are you whimpering?" she asked, "Do you not want me to go?" I nodded and she scratched my belly, boy did that feel great. She giggled and said, "Now Link, as much as I enjoy your companionship, I do hope to get married someday." I looked sadly up to her and she said, "Don't give me the puppy eyes; anything but that." I smirked and she laughed, "Alright, how about this? When I leave, you can follow me and once you are perfectly satisfied with seeing that he is harmless, you can return home." Seeing how I didn't have any other options, I bowed my head. She kissed me my muzzle and grabbed her cloak. She opened up the door and I followed her out to the center of town, next to the fountain. A few minutes later, a man showed up. I was stunned, because he looked just like I used to look in human form except he had black hair and red eyes. 'Who was this man' I thought, I growled as he approached. Zelda gasped and shrieked, "Link, don't growl at dark. He won't hurt you."

The man she called dark chuckled and said, "He is just being protective of you…and he should be." Faster than I could blink, he was in front of Zelda and bit her neck. She screamed in pure agony. I bit his leg and he let her go. She crumpled to the ground and began convulsing in pain. I immediately tackled him and went to bite at his throat. Before I could rip his throat out, he shot a blast of magic at me and disappeared.

Seeing he had vanished, I ran to Zelda's side. At this point, she had stopped convulsing and her eyes were shut. I put my paw pad on her arm to wake her up, but all I felt was cold. I panicked, so I put my ear on her chest. There was no heartbeat. Realizing she was gone, I cried and howled all through the night, in despair. I lay by her corpse most of the night, just staring at her face. The face of the woman that I loved.

When the moon was setting, I got up ready to say goodbye to my dear friend. Until I saw her eyelids flashed open. Her once stunning blue eyes had turned to violet. My hear skipped a beat in both joy and surprise. She sat up and groaned. She stretched to loosen up a few muscles and muttered to herself, "I am starving." That was when she noticed me; I wagged my tail with excitement. Then I looked into her beautiful new eyes; it looked like she was having a mental conflict with herself.

Without any warning, she got up and started to run away from me with incredible speed. I chased after her. She was so fast, that a few times I had to follow her scent just to prevent myself from losing her. I eventually found her next to a dead dear. She had bitten the neck of the majestic creature and was drinking its blood. I stepped back in surprise and my foot made a stick snap.

Immediately, her eyes were on me. After seeing what she did to that deer, I knew instantly what she was and I was afraid of her. To my surprise when I looked into her eyes, I also saw fear in her eyes. She stood up, whipping the blood that was trickling out her mouth with her sleeve and said, "Link, I am sorry I didn't believe you last night, when you warned me Dark was a bad man; but, now I am paying the price. I have become the very creature I fear most…A Vampire. Link, you must leave now. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you, and right now I am struggling to control my urges; especially towards you. Your blood smells soooooo good to me; it almost smells human. Link, you must go, you don't know what it is like to become a monster."

'I DO know' I thought to myself. Despite being afraid, this was the woman I love and I would not abandon her. I shook my head no and licked her hand. She started to cry and asked, "You're not going anywhere are you?" Once again I shook my head no, and surprisingly she hugged me. She sobbed into my fur and whispered, "You're a fool."

The sun started to rise, and she gasped in pain. She covered her head with the cloak and started to walk towards the lost woods. Once inside the forest, we found a cave where we both rested until sunset the next day.


	2. The legend

When the sun finally began to set, we wondered through the woods hunting for…"food." Since we had a lot of time to think earlier today, I decided to bring Zelda to a place that was rumored to have a witch. Maybe she could help us. Zelda caught a deer and I feasted on a rabbit. I kind of missed hunting when I was Zelda's pet, so it was actually nice getting out. Not that I would choose this over Zelda being human again.

Since Zelda had finished, I gently bit her skirt and tugged on it to signal for her to follow me. She followed and eventually we came across a tree with a door on it. Zelda knocked on the door and someone yelled out, "Come in dearie, I have been expecting you."

She turned the door knob and stepped into the door. I followed her inside and looked around cautiously. My eyes came upon a woman in the corner of the room, she was wearing a black dress and her hair was braided. She was busy peering into a crystal-ball. She turned to face us and looked down at me. She bent down to pet me, but I didn't trust her so I snarled at her. She stopped and said, "You have an impending destiny to fulfill Link." She then looked up at Zelda and said, "My Zelda, you have grown and what pretty eye color you have now."

Zelda then said, "That is part of the reason I am here Miss…"

"Mageia," the witch answered.

Zelda nodded and said, "Miss Mageia, I have been given the Vampire's curse and more than anything I wish to be free, is there anything I can do to reverse my curse."

Mageia chuckled and said, "Dear, any curse can be broken."

My ears picked up and I thought, 'Any curse?' As if she could hear me, Mageia said, "Yes Link, Any curse." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I have been holding and thought, 'so there is hope.'

She then walked over to her pot and asked, "Would yall like some gumbo, I made it just for you." I could tell Zelda was hesitant, but she said, I suppose we could stay dinner. But I would really like to know about my curse."

Mageia laughed and said, "Ah Zelda, you never change."

Zelda looked upon her questioningly and asked, "Do I know you?"

She Replied, "Oh, only for the past 500 years child."

Zelda sat a bowl of gumbo on the ground for me and then sat next to the woman. I started to eat and watched as Zelda went to take a bite. Her eyes got big and she ran out the door. I looked outside the door, to see her couching up ash.

The witch then yelled, "Oh Zelda dear, I forgot to tell you that anything besides blood will instantly turn to ashes in your mouth."

Once Zelda had finished coughing, she irritably countered, "Thanks for the update."

She then returned to the table and pushed away the bowl and asked, "Why is it that normal food will turn to ash if I eat it.

Mageia answered, "It is part of the curse dear. Although a vampire is nearly immortal, it has it's disadvantages."

"You don't say," Zelda said impatiently.

Mageia nodded and said, "Yes, the reason food turns to ash in your mouth, is a vampire a creature hated by the goddesses, which you will soon find ironic. The goddesses made it to where Vampires can never truly quench their thirst and will always feel hunger. Vampires hunt constantly trying to fill that gap in their stomach, but no matter how much blood one drinks, they always end up hungry for more."

I looked at Zelda and she looked both sad and scared. She looked up to the witch and asked, "Does that mean the goddesses hate me?"

The witch looked taken back by the question and said, "Goddess no child, don't you know who you are?"

"Zelda?" she answered.

Mageia then said, "I need to tell you a story. A long time ago, there were 4 goddesses..."

"4?" Zelda interrupted.

"Yes dear 4. Din, Farore, Nayru, and Hylia." Mageia replied. Zelda nodded and Mageia continued, "The 4th goddess Hylia was the youngest and most beautiful goddess. Things were going well for the goddesses, and they had decided to introduce Hylia to a god named Ganondorf in hope that they would fall in love."

My ears stood up and I mentally asked, 'Ganondorf?'

"Yes Link, Ganondorf" She replied.

"You can understand what Link is saying?" Zelda asked.

She shook her head no, and said, "No I am simply reading his mind. It is something I can help you do if you are interested. It would definitely make it easier for you two to communicate."

Zelda looked at me and I signaled her that it would be fine. I didn't exactly feel comfortable with her being able to read my thoughts, but I am dying to say something to her other than yes or no."

Zelda then spoke, "Link seems to approve, but first I would like to finish the story you were telling me."

(A/N This is not from any game so don't skip it. This is important.) Mageia replied, "Ok, where was I… Ah yes, the goddesses introduced Hylia to a god named Ganondorf hoping they would fall in love. Ganondorf wanted her, but Hylia seemed to show no interest. When Hylia found out what they were up to she was furious because he had already fallen in love. The sisters were excited for her until they discovered her chosen one was a mortal man. Her sisters were unreasonable. They simply could not understand how a goddess could fall for a petty mortal. So, they locked her away in a magic tower in the sky, far from the reach of her mortal lover. He refused to accept it though and flew a magic bird to the sky to retrieve her. She was ecstatic, as she saw him come to her from her window. He jammed his sword into the door to pry it open. The door was electrocuting him the whole time. She screamed in horror and ran down the stairs to him. When the door finally came open, her hero collapsed into her arms. He had died saving her. She cried for months on end and her tears rained down on the earth. It threatened to flood the world. The three older sisters knew they had to do something about their youngest sibling. They decided to compromise with her, if she gave up her goddess status, they would have her and her lover be reborn as a mortal every hundred years for eternity. She eagerly agreed and they handed her the sword of her lover. It had a magic spell cast on it that would change her into a mortal woman. She grasped the sword and plunged it into her heart. She collapsed and was reborn into the world, patiently waiting for the day she would see meet her lover again. Ganondorf was vehement that she chose a mere mortal over him. He refused to lose, so he used the same sword to stab himself into the heart. He went after her lover and was constantly trying to kill him. The goddesses didn't want to see their sister suffer again, so they made a great power called the Triforce. It was split amongst the goddess, the hero, and the now corrupt mortal god. They then took the sword her lover gave up his life with and blessed it. The sword became the blade of evil's bane and was named the master sword. Every hundred years, the goddess Hylia is reborn in human form to meet her lover, only to be interrupted by the mortal god. Her lover has to take his place as hero and face Ganondorf, in hope to be able to spend the rest of his life with his true love. It is an unending cycle."

Zelda looked up confused and asked, "Uh… great story, but what does that have to do with me?"

I looked up at Mageia questioningly also.

Mageia said, "Child, you are the goddess reborn. You are Hylia's reincarnation"

Zelda, who was leaning back in her chair suddenly, tumbled over in shock. I lunged to her side and she whispered, "I am alright Link." She then stood up, dusted off her dress, and said, "You can't be serious?"

The witch nodded and said, "Yes child I am very serious. That is why Dark attacked you. Since you are Hylia's reborn, you have the triforce of wisdom. If he were to ever make you his vampire bride, the vampire race would become unstoppable and would be able to enslave the human race. The queen also inherits a magical amulet which makes her become omnipotent. She can then force all other vampires to obey her command. With your help, he could overpower the goddesses himself. Thankfully, your hero will be there to help you."

"Who is this hero, and how can I find him?" Zelda asked.

Mageia smiled and said, "You already have, you just don't know it yet. I can't tell you any more than that about him."

Zelda nodded and asked, "Ok, back to my original question, how do I break the curse?"

Mageria left the table and went to dig in a large chest. She pulled out a sword and a single golden arrow. She said, "This is the sword of legend that your chosen hero will need to banish these evil men. This arrow however, I don't want you to use unless it is a life or death situation. Link, I want you to carry both of these for Zelda. When the time comes, you will know what to do with both items. Only the hero can break your curse Zelda, so you will just have to trust in him." She placed both items in a sack, and strapped them to my back. She then plucked an orange flower from her vase; it was covered in black spots. She placed the flower in Zelda's hair and said, "This is a _Lycanthropous blossom._If you carry this flower with you, you will be able to read Link's thoughts when wills it. Being able to communicate with each other will make your journey a bit easier."

Zelda hugged the woman and whispered, "Thank so much." She then yelled to me, "Let's go Link. I am ready for an adventure."

For the first time ever, I was able to communicate back. 'I am coming,' I thought and Zelda smiled widely. We were about to go on the adventure of our lifetimes.


End file.
